


its ur birfday

by JustifiedIzayoi



Category: End my suffering - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustifiedIzayoi/pseuds/JustifiedIzayoi





	its ur birfday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluberryDork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryDork/gifts).



oh hi raz-chan

happy 16th (me thinks) birthday

sorry for being a stupid doo doo head last year or some shit

*shrug*

-stinky seagull

 

(p.s. I wanna be shot right now, can you arrange that?)


End file.
